The Color of One's Chakra
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: Evolved into SxGxK Sakura has a vivid imagination with color. She needs it, she wants it, she craves it. Guess who's willing to give it to her? Discontinued. Read bio for details.
1. The Colors of Their Chakra

Well, it's a bit limey. It's my first time trying to write something like this, but I adore it. It's very vague, but keep in mind that Sakura is being killed at the moment and is having some very scattered final thoughts. If anyone can recommend a good Sakura/Gaara fic, I would be most obliged. I've already read Almost a Whisper by nocturnemint and I LOVE IT!!!! It's gotten me addicted to this pairing.  
  
Pssst-this was written at 12:30 AM, so tell me if it sucks and I'll try to revise it later!! Also rated R because of the possibility of a sequel with some lemony goodness, let me know if I should or not!  
  
~*~  
  
He's killing me.  
  
I can feel the sand creeping its way around my body, packing itself tighter and tighter like some sort of perverse blanket. It's very warm, and would be very comfortable if it wasn't for the insane amount of pressure on my body. If fact, and I know that I am oxygen deprived when I think this, I could spend the rest of my life with Gaara, if only to feel this warm blanket of sand over me every night.  
  
And the chakra isn't that much different than Naruto's, actually. When Naruto gets really mad, he gets this really powerful chakra, this bright burning orange-red chakra that reminds me of blood oranges. I've seen flowers with that same color as Naruto's fox demon chakra. Of course, I always shy away from those. They're too unsettling for me to take anywhere.  
  
But Gaara's demon chakra.  
  
Gaara's demon chakra is this rich, deep maroon, the color that one would imagine silks from far off Indian places are toned, sewn into pillows and made for the highest sultan to sit on. His chakra is the color of old blood when it gets weaker, when it's between human and demon. A sort of brown-red color, completely unlike the beautiful shades of maroon and burgundy that I see when I think of Gaara's demon chakra.  
  
So, the demons aren't very different, I muse as the life is crushed out of me. I'm frighteningly calm about all of this, really. All I want to concentrate on is colors. More specifically, the colors of the very beautiful boys I remember, Naruto and Gaara. Of course, when their demons take over, they get very very ugly. But when human, they are filled with such beauty and such color that I want to keep them with me forever, if only to look at them every day, and have my otherwise drab world endorsed with color.  
  
Of course, Naruto says he sees his demon chakra as red, and his chakra as yellow.  
  
But Naruto is a very stupid child. Beautiful, but stupid.  
  
He has no sense of description. He can't really see with the same thesaurus that I have stored away in my memory bank.  
  
Naruto is not yellow. His hair is yellow, not his chakra. Every time I look at Naruto, I am assaulted with yellow and orange. The only soft spot is his blue eyes. Naruto's chakra is the same color as the sky on an intensely clear day, the kind where when you go outside, you can't stop looking at the sky even though it hurts. Naruto can almost glow with the color of his chakra, the soft blue light that makes him so beautiful.  
  
And Gaara.sometimes it hurts to look away from him. He has eyes the same color as mine, and his chakra is a very beautiful compliment. Even though he's the one that's killing me, I think that I love him. I think that I love the soft pastel green that surrounds him, the color of his eyes and mine.  
  
I'm slipping away farther, imagining him and I loving each other, seeing each other's color every day, him with his brilliant shock of sanguine hair and me with my cotton candy pink locks. Us having our sea foam green eyes passed down to our many children, with Naruto teaching them bad things while I occupy Gaara otherwise. Sasuke teaching them how to.well.how to leave him alone I suppose. But I can still be occupying my own personal Sand Ninja elsewhere.  
  
The colors are flashing now.the blood of the demon fox chakra, the maroon, the green, the blue, the yellow, the orange, and I can see myself WITH Gaara.  
  
I can see myself in with Gaara in the worst possible way. I see myself with him, on top of him, encouraging him, tasting him, taking him in me, letting him feel every inch of my body while I return the favor. I can see, and feel, myself rubbing along him, all slick and hard and soft and stiff and yielding and beautiful and glorious.  
  
And then my blanket begins to loosen. I know that they are still sunset and far-east, I know that they are very ugly right now, but as long as nobodies looking.I part my legs for a second, feel the sand rub against me for a minute and then retreat. That was all it took. I open my own sea foam for a minute and peer out at the world, and Gaara is staring straight at me.  
  
I know that only I can see him, because he's slightly translucent. It must be his consciousness rising from his body, called by the sand. I see him hold the slightly sticky particles in his hand, coating his fingers in them, and I see him taste me.  
  
My eyes widen, and my breath hitches. He smirks cruelly, and I know that at that instant, I want to be with him. He and Naruto are practically the same, past wise anyways. And almost with trauma. But my Gaara is much crueler, and he knows that I'm attracted to the green rather than the blue.  
  
Well, I suppose I should become unconscious now. Sasuke's beginning to look like he's going to grab for me. I look one last time at my Gaara. He licks his fingers one last time, and smirks at my blush and heated gaze. I allow myself to fall into my happy little dream world.  
  
When I wake up, I'll be with the deep blue-black Uchiha Sasuke and the brightly burning blue Naruto. I know that Gaara won't be too far away. He wants to posses me, I think. He wants me for a precious person. I need him. I need his warmth, his color.  
  
I allow myself to smirk internally. This color is what I live for. And at least I can have Naruto every day, maybe even get him to be a little rough with me, make my Gaara jealous. I don't know what he's doing to my mind, but I know that I like it. We are turning out to be very similar.  
  
After all, his eyes are the same color as mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Ano sa, ano sa, that wasn't too painful, was it? Clicky clicky and leave me a few, eh hem, notes of encouragement. Or scream and run back to the more conventional pairings.  
  
Just for everyone to know, I am in favor of yaoi. I like the pairings of NaraSasu and KakaIru, so feel free to sling a few good ones my way, baby! 


	2. The Color of Virgin Snow

WARNING!!!! SPOILER!!! For those who have NOT read the most recent Naruto mangas online, you might be a bit spoiled for what happens, or a bit lost. Don't worry, just either make up some excuse for what they're doing, or go to naurtofan.com to read the rest of it. In case that little half a URL didn't show, it's narutofan . com. An awesome awesome place. Love. Adore. SPOLER OVER!!!!  
  
I just had to get this out. I kinda like it, but on the other hand, I think it's crap. Weird, huh? I had a large problem with tense in this one. Halfway through, it went to present tense, whereas the first half had been past tense. X.X;;; Frustrating, to say the least.  
  
Anyways, more notes at the bottom, along with some thank yous!  
  
*^^*  
  
I'm leaving.  
  
I'm going to find Gaara. I tried to be the good little girl, beg Sasuke to let me follow like a nice little puppy dog. I tried the tears, the simpering, the dewy fawn eyes.  
  
And I hated every minute of the falseness of it.  
  
Now that everyone but Lee is gone, I think I'll leave too. Gaara has become more and more invasive on my thoughts. I think about him constantly. I wonder if he is alright, if the ugly-yet-beautiful maroon has taken over his delicate sea foam yet. I'm tired of being Sakura. I'm tired of having this perky bright pink hair that anyone could spot out of a crowd.  
  
So tonight, I'm going to leave. ANBU have already brought back the still body of Chouji. Neji is rapidly following him. They say that they're trying to locate the other three, but I think that I want to be gone before then. Whether it's actually from wanting to find Gaara or from not wanting to see my childhood die a brutal death, I can't really say.  
  
I went outside this morning, putting a paper butterfly on Chouji-kun's freshly dug grave and giving the headstone a small kiss. Then I found a nice patch of sand and wrote Gaara a little letter.  
  
'My love, I've been waiting long enough. I'm going to come find you before anyone comes back.'  
  
The last thing I expected was to see the words melt, shift, and feel a small tendril creep it's way up my thigh and under my panties. Gaara had written me back.  
  
'I'll be waiting. I'll leave a little sand with you to guide you to where I am.' Said sand rubbed against a sensitive place, making me squirm and whimper. 'I can't wait to taste you again.'  
  
I gave a small gasp as the sand filled out, becoming longer, harder, thicker. A shallow thrust, then it retreated. 'We'll finish in a few days.'  
  
I gave a slight nod, getting up to my feet. I almost stumbled and fell when the sand shifted, making sure every particle rubbed against me as it stuck to my stomach in a random design.  
  
I swallowed. This was going to be a lot harder than I had first guessed.  
  
Now, to make myself less.pink.  
  
I waited until my parents had left, then walked confidently into the bathroom. I took a pair of scissors in my hand, considering myself in the mirror.  
  
My Hidden Leaf forehead protector had long since been removed. My bright cotton candy floss-for-hair was spilling every which direction, and the ends were long and jagged. It looked like crap, in essence. So, humming a little ditty, I washed my hair thoroughly and combed it straight. I performed a small levitating jutsu to get a mirror to float behind me. Then I picked up the scissors, my new means of life, and got to work.  
  
Thirty minutes later, I had a short bob that hugged my face, curling under my chin and getting shorter in back. I admired myself in my self-made mirror room. It was cute and sexy looking, making my face slim and giving me more depth, but it was still pink.  
  
Now, I COULD have fixed that with a small Henge no Jutsu. Just used a little chakra to tint my hair any which way I wanted. However, once I went to sleep or became unconscious, I would lose it. Bright pink all over again, and the Henge would just use up my chakra anyways.  
  
So I contented myself with performing Henge no Jutsu to make my hair go back to the way it was, and then walked out of the house, humming all the while. I got down to the local convenience store, stopping by Ino's flower shop on the way.  
  
Good. Ino wouldn't be off work until six, and then she had to go straight home.  
  
Perfect.  
  
At the store, I looked at the range of hair dyes. All were permanent, in case a Shinobi should be on a mission and unable to return, the hair color they needed would stay, not blow their cover. Almost every color of the rainbow was there. There was NaurtoBlonde, KakashiGrey, SasukeBlack...even a SakuraPink. The real names of the colors went something like this...Bombshell Blonde, Glistening Grey, Midnight Black, Bubblegum Pink.  
  
I really hated this section.  
  
But my new color for my new life, with Gaara...I should pick a color that represented new life. I wandered over to the lighter end of the spectrum, where Kakashi's color would've most likely been placed, and beyond it.  
  
I picked up a small box that showed a girl a few years older than me, sitting on a stone shrine, bright shining locks flowing down her back and over the shrine. She had round blue eyes that stared at the camera innocently, one finger of one hand resting lightly on her slightly opened mouth. A simple cerulean shift hugged her curves, and her dainty pale feet were bare for the world to see. In short, she looked like something a man would want to rub himself against, only to hear her soft whimpers and feel her small girlish body against his. Absently, I wondered if she was a porn star or not.  
  
But that wasn't important. What was, the color of her hair. That glowing mass was the color of diamonds. White so pure it almost hurt to look at it. I wanted that hair, I knew it. Pure white, pure life. A new life. With Gaara, forever.  
  
I paid for the box up front, the cashier's eyes lingering on the girl's long white legs before snapping up to meet mine, guilty pleasure riddling his face with pink. "Ah...nice choice. V...Virgin Snow isn't very popular, but that's because many people can't wear it well." Again, another peek at that forbidden skin, made even paler by the slight tumble of her hair. Lust-dilated pupils looking at me again. "I'm sure that you'll look wonderful in it, Shinobi-san."  
  
I nodded slightly, taking the cheap paper bag out of his hands. The kind of paper bag you get from liquor stores, or from adult places where the public isn't allowed to see the contents. The girl on the cover, she's beautiful enough to be considered erotic, I suppose. At any rate, the sand clenching against my stomach and slithering sensually down towards my panties reminds me of what Gaara thinks of me.  
  
I'm worthy of being put in one of those paper bags too.  
  
Tonight, I'll go to meet Gaara.  
  
But first, I need to make myself look like Virgin Snow.  
  
*^^*  
  
Alright, that wasn't very bad, was it? Now, for some notes:  
  
The girl on the box, I was actually thinking of Aura from .hack//SIGN at the time. And then I imagined her in a Chobits Chii pose, on the cover of a hair dye box. Weird, ne? And I have decided to make this something of a chapter story, adding on once in a while. Now, Sakura's going out to find Gaara, and in the next chapter, she'll probably still be looking for him.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
24 reviews on the first chapter???? YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!!!! I have a little system to see if a story is good or not. 10 reviews per chapter=good. 20 reviews per chapter=good enough to keep watch on. LOVE LOVE LOVE!!!  
  
Fanart would be adored, by the way. ^^  
  
SPECIAL THANK YOUS!!!  
  
Nocturnemint: SQUEE!!! You reviewed! Squee squee SQUEE!!! And you updated! DOUBLE SQUEE!! JustAnotherPilotDown: First review! COOKIE FOR YOU!!!! The first person to acknowledge my work, LOVE!  
  
Kasiree: You reviewed TWICE!! And I'm on your favorites list! *-* Love love love! It was actually your second review that kicked my ass into working order. ^^;; Heh heh heh...  
  
Everyone else!!: Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, but it was those three reviewers that made an extreme difference in my writing. ^^ I usually only go on writing spurts when I've been inspired, and Kasiree inspired me.  
  
However, ALL feedback makes me want to write more. Without all 24 reviews (SQUEE!!! *-*) There is no way that Chakra would've continued. At all.  
  
Ever.  
  
If you put me on your favorites list, let me know and you'll get rewarded with a cookie next update! 


	3. The Color of the Dead Sky

I drew some crappy art of what Sakura looks like now, links in my profile. Look at it before you review and leave some comments on it! I like to provide visuals for my readers. It's mostly just her hair and the sand right now, everything else is generic. And go figure, I want to either be a mangaka or an animator when I get older. XP  
  
More notes at the end of the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura washed the silvery goop out of her hair, watching most it go down the drain of her bathtub. She stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose. The smell of ammonia was overpowering in the small room. Grabbing a comb and fluffy towel, she ran out of the smelly air as soon as she could.  
  
The sand had been idly scrubbing away at her skin as she had showered, gently exfoliating and lifting the dead skin away from her body. Now it served as an insulator for her rather sensitive breasts, keeping away the biting cold. Sakura opened the towel and looked down at the little particles. A little smile found it's way to her lips, turning into a leer when the sand took the form of two very familiar hands.  
  
When the hands started to massage, she gently stilled them. Writing onto the back of one of them, 'Not now, Gaara-kun. I've got to finish drying off so that I can leave before the sun rises.'  
  
No reply was sent, but the sand gently wove its way back down her body to plaster on her stomach, curling its way down her thigh. Possessive. Sakura blushed at the gesture. A blush of happiness, of completion. She'd find her place with Gaara, she was sure of it. She'd be his special person. A bed warmer as well, but what did that matter? All the more fun for her!  
  
The sky was beginning to lighten, turn to an odd shade of bright green- gold, threads of sunstreaked orange weaving up and over. It was a cold sky, the beginnings of a pale slate blue already starting. Not a cloud in sight. In that instant, her eyes aged a thousand years. Naruto. Sasuke. One, or perhaps both, were dead. She knew, she knew the colors of their chakra, and she'd been able to see it as far as the horizon. There was a mysterious lack of color in the deadened forest now. Nothing but deep black green trees as far as the eye could see, their chakra a depressing gray.  
  
She looked in the glittering mirror to her right. Her eyes were the same color as they sky. A deep, ageless green mixed with gold, molten pools of jade. They began to glow and sparkle unnaturally as she wept for the death of her childhood. Her deep brown knapsack was tossed onto her bed, her red zippered dress quickly following it. She was standing in the middle of her room, her black bandeau undergarments connected by black mesh stark against her pale skin. She was shaking. It was because of sadness, of anger, indignation and most of all, loneliness. How DARE they leave her! How DARE they die?!  
  
Angry, she wretched open her closet door, almost throwing it off it's hinges. The light was flipped on violently, dresses and outfits thrown over her shoulder until she came to the appropriate one.  
  
THAT dress.  
  
The one that Naruto and Sasuke had given her together.  
  
'If we...one of us, or both...should die during a mission, we want you to wear this.'  
  
'Yeah, Sakura-chan, I thought it'd look pretty on you. And we'd both like you to be pretty at our passing. Something for us to look at while we fly to heaven! A sparkling diamond...'  
  
'Sakura, we want you to wear this.'  
  
Wear this.  
  
At our funeral.  
  
Wear this.  
  
After we're dead.  
  
Wear this.  
  
While you mourn.  
  
Sakura gripped the dress.  
  
They were dead, she knew it now. She couldn't cope, she couldn't...  
  
Ever since that fateful day, she'd never looked at it. Taken it home and firmly shoved it to the back of the closet, the back of her mind, the back of her life. No funerals, not until they were too old to walk and their grandchildren had to come and take care of them. Not until everything was peaceful. Not until she and Sasuke had gotten married.  
  
Now, she pulled it out. Out of the back of the closet, out of the back of her mind, and situated it in the front of her life.  
  
It would normally be considered a very pretty dress, one that would flatter Sakura in every way that Naruto, and silently Sasuke, would appreciate. To Sakura, it was horrible. A mild shift of while lace, leaving her arms and collarbone bare, and her leg from mid thigh on down. White, purity. White, not grieving. White, an unspoken, yet firm, command to not mourn. It had been somewhat thoughtful, if yet morbid, gift, but now that it was to serve it's purpose, she doubted that either ninja would appreciate it much.  
  
Slipping it on, grabbed her knapsack firmly once more and jumped out of her window, leaving her old life behind.  
  
She got as far as the Hokage monument when a firm hand grabbed her arm. The sudden force made her squeal and almost fall. The tight grip would have supported her, but she really didn't think that Gaara would appreciate the bruises.  
  
She looked up slowly, not really wanting to face her captor.  
  
Kakashi was staring at the sunrise.  
  
"You're leaving."  
  
She was stunned. How could he have possibly known that should would leave today? Right now? And this path? "...Yeah, I am."  
  
"Naruto and Sasuke are dead."  
  
A wince, either from her or Kakashi she couldn't tell.  
  
"I already knew."  
  
He stared down at her, his one visible eye piercing her soul. He looked...so lonely. So lost. And very determined. "You aren't leaving me too."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she could feel the anger of the sand. "Yes I am, Kakashi-Sensei. I'm going to meet someone. Someone precious to me. Someone to protect."  
  
"You're taking me with you."  
  
She sighed. "Kakashi-Sensei, the person I am about to meet...I think that I might be considered a Missing-Nin for what I am about to do."  
  
"Gaara of the Sand."  
  
It was deadpanned. It was straightforward. And it broke her heart.  
  
"You guessed it too. So, you see, that's why you can't come with me."  
  
That one eye again. This time on fire. Burning, passionate. "He'll have to learn to share."  
  
And then his mask was down and his lips covered hers.  
  
~*~  
  
GODDAMMIT!!!  
  
I really did not mean for that to happen!! Grr...STUPID SEXY KAKASHI!!!! XP Well, it's now officially a KakaXSakuXGaara ship now.  
  
That was really out of character for Kakashi, which makes me want to smack myself. And there was next to NOTHING in this chapter. Oh well. I'll just have to pick it up next chapter.  
  
OMG, I really did not mean for this to happen. I never wanted it to; I wanted this to be a Gaara/Sakura only. However, my fingers have other plans...  
  
Well, votes! Who thinks that Sakura should slap Kakashi next chapter? What about Gaara? Should the two actually SHARE Sakura? I love Kakashi to death, and I adore the thought of Sakura and him together, but I don't know...It's starting to sound like a good idea!  
  
Short chapter, I'm sorry! Keep looking at my profile for new additions of fanart and suchness. 


End file.
